


THE GUIDEBOOK AND THE RULES BOOK

by san_wonju (orphan_account)



Series: SOUL BREAK: NEW WORLD, ZEROVIA [2]
Category: Vocaloid, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/san_wonju
Summary: This is about what’s written inside The Guidebook and The Rules Book which were implanted into player’s memories permanently.
Series: SOUL BREAK: NEW WORLD, ZEROVIA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887991
Comments: 1





	THE GUIDEBOOK AND THE RULES BOOK

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it'll be kinda boring and confusing @_@ R.I.P. MY BRAIN due to typing this chapter

****> >> GUIDEBOOK >>>** **

****

****NOTE:** **

**_**Dear players, this book is written by 1** _ ** **_ **st** _ ** **_**Group within group members as:** _ **

**_**Fortuna Nohades (Group Leader and Scout + Tester)** _ **

**_**Elzgarde Eden (Information and Data Collector + Tester)** _ **

**_**Aria Ariella (Information and Data Analyzer + Tester)** _ **

**_**Aira Aquella (Information and Data Judge + Tester)** _ **

**_**We are sorry about fewer details in this book but we hope you all can understand what’s written here. Hope you do fine with this Guidebook.** _ **

****

****{ PLAYERS INFO }** **

Each player gets soul scan results as their basic data. Soul scan’ll scan the memories of players to determine the results. Those basic data are:

****[ Attributes ]** **

Attributes are divided into:

****

****> Profile Attributes**** which contains:

****

****Name,**** a full name which only the player knows

****

****Display Name**** is used to show to other players, a name floating above the player’s head with the HP bar below it.

****

****Nickname**** is a name used as a call name for the system to refer to the player.

****

****Pseud Name**** is a fake name to be used by the player as a display name when disguised themselves.

****

****Codename**** is a name in code which the only player knows and using a codename is 100% effective to track a player who disguised themselves **_**(seal which made by codename is the strongest seal among all seals).**_**

****

****Origin**** is a name of soul originated form.

****

****Race,**** there are:

  * Basic races which can be chosen by the player in the beginning after the soul scan result is out **_**(human, fairy, elf, dwarf, giant, valkyrie, beastman, mermaid, dragonite, evilman, reptorian, harpy, dracule, and halfling or half-human).**_**
  * The upgraded race which was an upgraded version of the valkyrie race after the player reaches the dark emblem but the option they can choose is based on the progress of their emblem upgrading **_**(devil, angel, reaper, death angel, hybrid/devil-angel).**_**
  * The permanent race which only given through soul scan result ** _ **(demon).**_**



****

****Age/Body,**** age is the current age of the player while the body is mean for player’s body size **_**(XS for 3x smaller than M, S for 2x smaller than M, M is average body height of player’s age, L for 2x bigger than M, and XL for 3x bigger than M).**_**

****

****Clan**** is the name of the big family where the player is in, with a minimal 1 person as clan founder **_**(require clan emblem to be clan founder).**_**

****

****Clan Job**** is the position of the player in their clan **_**(Clan Founder, Patriarch, Deputy Leader, Precepts Elder, Star Elder, Chef Elder, Value War Elder, Treasures Elder, Foreign Elder, Love Elder, Master, Chief, Elite, Member, Temporary Member).**_**

****

****Guild**** is the name of the institute of adventurers with a minimal 1 person as guild founder **_**(require guild emblem to be guild founder).**_**

****

****Guild Job**** is the position of the player in their guild ** _ **(Guild Founder, Guild Leader, Vice Leader, Guild Keeper, Guild Treasurer, Guild Star, General, Colonel, Captain, Vice-Captain, Soldier, Trainee).**_**

****

****Soul Core**** is the name of the soul core.

****

****Skill Color,**** is the color of the player’s skill.

****

****Blood**** is a blood type **_**(A, B, O, AB)**_** and the color of blood.

****

****Level,**** at max, is 100 and can be upgraded through a level exam that needs golds to up it.

****

****Rank**** is the average level of player’s attributes and skills **_**(D, C, B, A, S, X).**_**

****

****Emblem**** is the range limit of Player’s status attributes and divided into:

  * ******_**Bronze,**_** 1-1000.
  * ******_**Silver,**_** 1001-2000.
  * ******_**Gold,**_** 2001-3000.
  * ******_**Dark,**_** 3001-4000.
  * ******_**Platinum,**_** 4001-5000.
  * ******_**Gray,**_** >5000.



****

****Class**** is the best combat range which players capable of.

  * ******_**Close Combat,**_** 0 m-2 m.
  * ******_**Short,**_** >2 m-5 m.
  * ******_**Medium,**_** >5 m-10 m.
  * ******_**Long,**_** >10 m-15 m.
  * ******_**Far,**_** >15 m-30 m.
  * ******_**All Range,**_** best at any range.



****

****Money,**** a financial balance, or currency in Zerovia.

  * ******_**Bronza,**_** 100 bronza = 1 silva
  * ******_**Silva,**_** 100 silva = 1 golda
  * ******_**Golda,**_** 100 golda = 1 gem
  * ******_**Gem**_** is the highest currency in Zerovia. 



****> Status Attributes, ****containing:

  * ********Default Emblem,**** the used emblem by default.
  * ********Default Rank,**** the used rank by default.
  * ********HP,**** health points to show the current blood inside the body or health condition which showed in % and/or number.
  * ********MP,**** magic pool or mana points is showed in % and/or a number and used to cast magic.
  * ********SP,**** soul power is used for soul skill and only shown in %.
  * ********STA,**** stamina is the energy used to move and to use a skill that requires movement to execute and being shown in % and/or number.
  * ********AGI,**** agility determines speed and flexibility of body movement and attack speed for a non-magic skill which shown in number.
  * ********DEX,**** dexterity determines the accuracy and hit rate of skills which also affecting the cast speed for a magic skill which is shown in number.
  * ********INT,**** intellectual determines how high the mp and the damage of magic can be done and also determines how smart the player is which shown in number.
  * ********STR,**** strength determines how strong the physical power of the player and shown in number. 
  * ********VIT,**** vitality determines how high the damage which the body can take or durability of the body and is shown in number.
  * ********CHARM,**** charm, or charisma is how charming a player to another being/player and how good players do in trading and socializing which is shown in number with max level is 10.
  * ********CRIT,**** critical is how high your critical rate and critical damage and shown in number with max level is 10
  * ********LUCK**** is how lucky a player is and shown in number with the max level is 10.
  * ********MTL,**** mentality determines how fast the player can get rid of negative effect/curse/control which is shown in number with max level is 10
  * ********REFLEX**** determines how good body reflexes of a player to avoid attack which is shown in number with max level is 10
  * ********PERC,**** perception determines how high the chances for the player have to disarm the enemy/trap, how accurate the player can read enemy movement, and how many search options the player able to find and is shown in number with max level is 10.
  * ********SENSE**** determines how sensitive or how sharp the senses player has and is shown in number with max level is 10.
  * ********TEC,**** tech determines the success rate when players using crafting skill and how high the product qualities and the capacity player can craft which is shown in number with max level is 10.



****> Body Attributes, ****is endurance attributes which the body has and the max level of these attributes is 10, this contains:

  * ********Cold Endurance.****
  * ********Gravity Endurance.****
  * ********Heat Endurance.****
  * ********Illness Endurance.****
  * ********Magic Endurance.****
  * ********Mental Endurance.****
  * ********Pain Endurance.****
  * ********Physical Endurance.****
  * ********Pressure Endurance.****
  * ********Sleep Endurance.****
  * ********Soul Endurance.****
  * ********Stamina Endurance.****



****

****> Magic Attributes, ****within a max level is 10 and contains:

  * **Dark.**
  * **Earth.**
  * **Fire.**
  * **Light.**
  * ********Magic Combination.****
  * ********Magic Control.****
  * ********Magic Craft.****
  * ********Magic Manipulation.****
  * ********Multi Magic.****
  * ********Raw Magic.****
  * **Water.**
  * **Wind.**



****

****> Resistance Attributes,**** within a max level, is 10 and contains:

  * ********Blind Resistance.****
  * ********Burn Resistance.****
  * ********Bleed Resistance.****
  * ****Charm Resistance.****
  * ********Control Resistance.****
  * ********Curse Resistance.****
  * ********Dark Resistance.****
  * ********Earth Resistance.****
  * ********Freeze Resistance.****
  * ********Fire Resistance.****
  * ********Light Resistance.****
  * ********Magic Resistance.****
  * ********Paralyze Resistance.****
  * ********Poison Resistance.****
  * ********Seal Resistance.****
  * ********Shock Resistance.****
  * ********Silence Resistance.****
  * ********Spell Resistance.****
  * ********Sleep Resistance.****
  * ********Slow Resistance.****
  * ********Stun Resistance.****
  * ********Water Resistance.****
  * ********Wind Resistance.****



****

****> Weapon Attributes, ****how high the affinity player has toward certain weapon and the max level of this is 10, containing:

  * ********1H Sword.****
  * ********2H Sword.****
  * **Axe.**
  * ********Blade Knuckle.****
  * **Bowgun.**
  * **Buckler.**
  * **Claws.**
  * **Clug.**
  * **Dagger.**
  * **Dart.**
  * ********Double Axe.****
  * ********Dual Axe.****
  * ********Dual Blade.****
  * ********Dual Buckler.****
  * ********Dual Gauntlet.****
  * ********Dual Great Hammer.****
  * ********Dual Great Shield.****
  * ********Dual Great Sword.****
  * ********Dual Knife.****
  * ********Dual Knuckle.****
  * ********Dual Ring Blade.****
  * ********Dual Shield.****
  * **Flail.**
  * **Gauntlet.**
  * ********Great Axe.****
  * ********Great Hammer.****
  * ********Great Shield.****
  * ********Great Sword.****
  * ********Gun Sling.****
  * ********Gun String.****
  * **Katana.**
  * **Knife.**
  * **Knuckle.**
  * **Kunai.**
  * **Lance.**
  * ********Long Bow.****
  * ********Long Needle.****
  * ********Long Sword.****
  * **Mace.**
  * ********Magic Ball.****
  * ********Magic Book.****
  * ********Magic Clug.****
  * ********Magic Doll.****
  * ********Magic Fans.****
  * ********Ring Blade.****
  * **Scimitar.**
  * **Scythe.**
  * **Shield.**
  * ********Short Bow.****
  * ********Short Sword.****
  * **Shuriken.**
  * **Spear.**
  * ********Spike Needle.****
  * **Staff.**
  * ********Throw Knife.****
  * **Wand**
  * **Warhammer.**
  * **Whip.**



****[ Skills ]** **

Skills can be executed by using voice command and is divided into 3 lists, which are:

  * ********Soul Skills**** is a skill created through soul craft and can be called original skills which only can be stolen by stealing the soul core as this skill residing inside the soul core. This skill consumes soul power to use but a certain soul can execute soul skill without having its soul power being consumed. Soul skill can be implanted into another soul core through inheritance, certain quest, or through blessing and even through a curse. The only job/skill which can steal soul skill is Soul Eater so be careful to not expose your soul skill.
  * ********Active Skills**** is a skill gained from quests, library, or by getting it from skill master and needs MP/STA to execute it. Skill master is the only one who can give skill to another player. But there are some jobs and skills which can steal active skills by defeating the player. Those jobs and skills are Skill Hunter, Skill Thief, Skill Eater, Plunder, Gross Eater, Gluttony, Big Eater.
  * ********Passive Skills**** is a skill that doesn't need to get executed and doesn’t need MP/STA but skills which give buff needs to get executed and need MP/STA as well. These skills is like Active Skills and can be stolen like Active Skills.



****[ Jobs ]** **

There are a lot of various jobs in Zerovia and the lower to the higher grade of these jobs are:

  * ********Rookie,**** the lowest grade of job which the player just learn about this job.
  * ********Expert,**** know more about the job but not yet mastered the skills of the job.
  * ********Master,**** know more about the job, and already mastering the skills.
  * ********Great,**** know all about the job, and already mastering the skills more efficiently.
  * ********King/Lord,**** knows all about the job, already mastering the skills with the best efficiency, and can combine the skills to create new variations of the job skills.



****[ Tittles ]** **

There are a lot of titles in Zerovia and some titles can be gained from Soul Scan. Tittles have their own requirements and even have special conditions to be able to get them. Tittles may give some attributes or some special effects. Players who have the same titles may have different effects based on how they get their titles. Some titles can be obtained through the soul link only. Tittles will disappear or get deleted if the requirements don’t met anymore or the Judge deletes it or the required items for the tittle get stolen by other players or get destroyed. Be careful with your tittles.

****[ Commands ]** **

The player can create their own voice commands to execute their skills and some features within their mind and will by saying it out loud or by saying it in a whisper or even by saying it inside. The player can customize their commands in command settings as they like when they want it.

****{ MONSTER INFO }** **

Currently, the monsters swarming and lurking around in Zerovia is the undead that comes out from Dark Portals and some of them is being strengthened by Dark Crystals/Evil Jewels. The undead, however, divided into low grade, average grade, high grade, and lord grade, which are:

****

****> Low Grade, ****is the undead which not mutated yet and doesn't get strengthened by dark crystals/evil jewels, they are mindless, have no magic and the easiest undead to kill. The undead in this grade are:

  * **Skeleton.**
  * **Zombie.**
  * **Ghoul.**



****

****> Average Grade ****is the undead that already mutated and able to use weapons but not able to use magic and not get strengthened by dark crystals/evil jewels and they have no mind but have stronger instinct than a lower grade. The undead in this grade are:

  * ********Armed Skeleton.****
  * ********Armed Zombie.****
  * ********Armed Ghoul.****



****

****> High Grade ****is the undead which already mutated and can use magic but not yet get strengthened by dark crystals/evil jewels, this undead is more aggressive and not really mindless but not smart. The undead in this grade are:

  * ********Death Caster (can cast death curse on the player and remove the buff on the player).****
  * ********Skeleton Mage (can revive themselves and need to be sealed 1**** ** **st**** ** **before killing them).****
  * ********Red Skeleton (can revive the killed undead around them within 5 meters range).****
  * ********Purple Skeleton (can seal player skill or even player soul).****
  * ********Raging Ghoul/Spawner (can respawn the killed undead).****
  * ********Spitter (can spit out strong acid liquid).****
  * ********Crawler (move by crawling on anything quickly).****
  * ********Corpse Cutter (have long arms which thin and sharp like a whip from the blade and swing them around to cut their target).****
  * ********Corpse Digger (have a hand/both hands like a driller to dig into the ground).****
  * ********Jumper (move around by jumping, leaping, and hopping).****
  * ********Runner (move quickly by dashing).****
  * ********Bomber (can explode itself within the explosion range reaches 5 meters).****
  * ********Smasher (have high STR and VIT, steel skin, and smash anything like smashing boiled potato).****
  * ********Smoker (can let out poisonous smoke from its body which reaches till 8 meters range).****
  * ********Infector (can turn player into Skeleton)****
  * ****Death Caller (call another undead around within 30 meters to come to their locations and marked the player around them as a locked target for the called undead).****
  * ********Skinner (skinning their target is what they did),****
  * ********Death Hollow (eat Player’s HP, MP, and STA),****
  * ********Death Executor (can summon the Skeleton army and turn the player they kill into a skeleton),****
  * ********Soul Eater (can steal a player’s soul skill and sealed the player or even destroyed their souls by eating their souls).****



****

****> Lord Grade, ****is the undead which already mutated, can use magic and get strengthened by dark crystals/evil jewels and still has their minds but not really with their emotions. The undead in this grade are:

  * ********Black Skeleton (can destroy the player’s soul and cast a death curse on the player so the HP recovery is unavailable for players).****
  * ********Black Ghoul (can steal a player’s soul core and body, able to cast the death curse on players, and can absorb another undead by eating them to be stronger but can’t eat another Lord Grade).****
  * ********Mummy (can summon another undead from a lower grade, cast death curse to players, and even able to turn the player into a ghoul army, also able to absorb lower grade undead and Lord Grade undead as Black Skeleton and Black Ghoul).****
  * ********Night Walker (vampire which only awake at night time and in the dark place, weak to light magic but able to control player to be their loyal servants, able to absorb Day Walker and another Night Walker).****
  * ********Day Walker (vampire which awake at day and night with high resistance to light magic, able to control player to be their loyal servants and able to absorb another Day Walker or Night Walker).****
  * ********Reaper (can seal and destroy player into their soul core, able to summon a new dark portal, cast a death curse on the player, and even can steal the player’s soul core easily while also can absorb another undead including another Lord Grade undead and even another Reaper).****



****

****{ AREA }** **

THERE ARE ONLY 4 AREA TYPES IN ZEROVIA. THEY ARE PRESENTED BY COLOR TO SHOW THEIR DIFFERENCES IN 4 DANGEROUS LEVELS.

  * ********LEVEL 1**** IS **_**GREEN AREA**_** OR A **_**SAFE ZONE**_** FOR PLAYERS FROM MONSTERS SINCE MONSTER CAN'T ENTER IT UNLESS THEY ARE HIGH-GRADE MONSTERS. HOWEVER, ALL MONSTERS RESIDING IN THAT AREA MUST BE ELIMINATED 1ST TO MAKE AN AREA AS GREEN AREA.
  * ********LEVEL 2**** IS **_**YELLOW AREA,**_** NOT SO SAFE ZONE FOR PLAYERS FROM MONSTERS SINCE NOT ALL MONSTERS RESIDING IN THERE GET ELIMINATED AND THEY MAY WILL BREAK OUT AS MONSTER FLOOD AND TURN THE YELLOW AREA INTO A MORE DANGEROUS AREA AKA RED AREA OR EVEN BLACK AREA. THUS, YELLOW AREA IS KNOWN AS **_**RISKY AREA.**_**
  * ********LEVEL 3**** IS **_**RED AREA**_** WHERE THERE ARE >50% MONSTERS RESIDING IN THERE AND A DANGEROUS PLACE FOR PLAYERS. BUT THERE ARE LESSER HIGH-GRADE MONSTERS IN IT. MOSTLY MONSTERS AT THERE ARE AVERAGE GRADE AND LOW
  * ********LEVEL 4**** IS **_**BLACK AREA**_** WHERE ALL MONSTERS RESIDING THERE ARE >75% AND MOST OF THEM ARE HIGH-GRADE MONSTERS AND LORD GRADE THERE ARE NO AVERAGE AND LOW MONSTER. VERY DANGEROUS PLACE FOR PLAYERS AND THE MAP THERE ARE UNKNOWN. NO PLAYERS CAN ENTER IT FROM OUTSIDE UNLESS SOMEONE HAD DESTROYED THE PROTECTION CORE WHICH HIDDEN IN THAT AREA. A **_**PROTECTION CORE**_** IS AN ITEM IN ANY SHAPE THAT HAD THE POWER TO SET A BIG BARRIER TO PROTECT AN AREA WHERE IT’S IN AND HIDE IT FROM OUTSIDERS. THAT BARRIER CAN'T BE DESTROYED FROM OUTSIDE AND HAVE ANOTHER ABILITY TO MAKE ANY BEINGS CAN'T STEP INTO THE AREA THAT BEING PROTECTED.



ZEROVIA ONLY HAS ONE BIG ISLAND WHICH DIVIDED INTO 5 BIG CONTINENTS WHERE EACH CONTINENT ONLY HAS ONE SEASON ONLY AND HAS ONE BLACK AREA IN IT. THE CONTINENTS GET SEPARATED BY WALL BARRIERS WHICH CREATED BY LORD CONTINENT WHICH HIDING IN AN AREA SOMEWHERE AT THAT CONTINENT. THESE 5 CONTINENTS ARE:

  * ********THE EAST OF ETERNAL AUTUMN CONTINENT WITH BLACK AREA:**** ** _ **HOLLOW FOREST**_** ** **IN THE FAR EDGE OF CONTINENT**** ** _ **.**_** ** **LORD CONTINENT IS STILL UNKNOWN.****
  * ********THE WEST OF ETERNAL SPRING CONTINENT WITH BLACK AREA:**** ** _ **GLOOMY GARDEN**_** ** **IN THE MIDDLE OF SOUTHEAST AT CONTINENT**** ** _ **.**_** ** **LORD CONTINENT IS STILL UNKNOWN.****
  * ********THE NORTH OF ETERNAL SUMMER CONTINENT WITH BLACK AREA:**** ** _ **REVENGE HILL**_** ** **IN THE EAST FROM THE MIDDLE OF CONTINENT**** ** _ **.**_** ** **LORD CONTINENT IS STILL UNKNOWN.****
  * ********THE SOUTH OF ETERNAL WINTER CONTINENT WITH BLACK AREA:**** ** _ **MIRROR LAKE**_ **IN THE MIDDLE OF CONTINENT.**** ** **LORD CONTINENT IS STILL UNKNOWN.****
  * ********THE CENTRAL OF ETERNAL STORM CONTINENT WITH BLACK AREA:**** ** _ **LIGHT PILLAR**_** ** **IN THE MIDDLE OF CONTINENT**** ** _ **.**_** ** **LORD CONTINENT IS**** ** _ **CORRUPTED LIGHT GUARDIAN.**_**



****

****> >> THE RULES BOOK >>>** **

**__ **

****NOTE:** **

**_**Dear Players,** _ **

**_**My Fellow Players.** _ **

**_**Within this book, I share with you the rules of this world which I found. Please don’t break the rules and come to the light safely. Good luck.** _ ** **_ **please kill me...** _ **

****Written for you by:** **

****Mizuya Keishi ( Judgement Seeker ) / The 1**** ** **st** ** ****Player and The 1**** ** **st** ** ****Tester.** **

****

  1. ********ALL PLAYERS MUST RESPECT EACH OTHER.****



****

  1. ********PLAYERS MUST FOLLOW THE RULES IN DUNGEON/AREA THEY ARE IN IF THERE ARE ANY.****



****

  1. ********HARASSING OTHER PLAYERS IS PROHIBITED AND WILL BE PUNISHED BY JUDGE IMMEDIATELY.****



****

  1. ********TRADING MUST BE DONE TRANSPARENTLY AND FAIR.****



****

  1. ********CLAN FOUNDER/GUILD FOUNDER WILL BE APPOINTED AS LEADER IF THEY BUILD THE CLAN/GUILD BY THEMSELVES.****



****

  1. ********PRECEPTS ELDER AND GUILD KEEPER ARE THE JUDGE IN CLAN/GUILD AND HOLD RESPONSIBILITY TO KEEP DISCIPLINARY OF CLANMATES/GUILDMATES AND THEIR CLAN/GUILD. PRECEPTS ELDER AND GUILD KEEPER GIVEN A RIGHT TO JUDGE, TO PUNISH AND TO KICK CLANMATES/GUILDMATES IF ANY OF THEM BROKE THE RULES IN CLAN OR IN RULES BOOK. THEY ALSO HAVE SPECIAL RIGHT TO CHANGE THE LEADER IF THE LEADER BROKE ANY RULES AND APPOINT THE NEW LEADER. IF NO ONE CAN BE APPOINTED TO BE NEW LEADER THEN DEPUTY LEADER CAN BE LEADER BY DEFAULT IF PRECEPTS ELDER/GUILD KEEPER HAS NOTHING AGAINST THEM. IF NOT, PRECEPTS ELDER/GUILD KEEPER WILL BE THE NEW LEADER BY DEFAULT.****



****

  1. ********STAR ELDER/GUILD STAR IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GIVE BLESSING OR CURSE TO CLANMATES/GUILDMATES AS REWARD/PUNISHMENT.****



****

  1. ********PATRIARCH/GUILD LEADER WILL LOST THEIR POSITION IF THEY LOST THEIR PATRIARCH CREST (FOR PATRIARCH)/LEADER CREST (GUILD LEADER) AND THE ONE WHO OWN THEIR CRESTS WILL BE THE NEW LEADER BY DEFAULT.****



****

  1. ********ALL PLAYERS AREN’T ALLOWED TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE LOVER ( THIS IS ONE FOR ONE RULE AKA 141 RULE )****



****

  1. ********POLYGAMY/POLYAMORY/CHEATING ON PARTNER ARE PROHIBITED.****



****

  1. ********SAME-SEX LOVE IS ALLOWED BUT MUST BE MONOGAMY.****



****

  1. ********MARRIED PLAYERS MUST PAY 100 GEMS TO DIVORCE AND GIVE 100 GOLDA TO EX-WIFE/EX-HUSBAND AS COMPENSATION.****



****

  1. ********STEALING OR LOOTING SKILL/ITEM/GEAR/WEAPON FROM ANOTHER PLAYER IS ALLOWED IF NOT IN GREEN AREA.****



****

  1. ********ALL PLAYERS NOT ALLOWED TO TRY TO STEAL ANOTHER PLAYER’S SOUL PARTNER BY ALL MEANS OR THE HEAVY PUNISHMENT WILL BE GIVEN.****



****

  1. ********ALL PLAYERS WHO BREAK THE RULES WILL GET PUNISHED BY THE NEARBY JUDGE IMMEDIATELY. EACH JUDGE HAVE THEIR OWN PUNISHMENTS TO GIVE.****



****

  1. ********JUDGE ONLY CAN ADD NEW RULES WHICH CREATED BY GREAT JUDGE/GREAT BISHOP/GREAT LORD.****



****

  1. ********ONLY GREAT JUDGE CAN REMOVE/CHANGE RULES MADE BY GREAT BISHOP AND GREAT LORD.****



****

  1. ********JUDGEMENT JOB ONLY GIVEN TO SELECTED PLAYERS WHO FULFILL THE REQUIREMENTS TO HOLD JUDGEMENT JOB. THE REQUIREMENTS ARE:****


  * ********PLAYER MUST NEVER LIE AND ALWAYS BE HONEST.****
  * ********PLAYER HAVE TO ALWAYS BE FAIR.****
  * ********PLAYER MUST KNOW HOW TO JUDGE WHAT’S WRONG AND WHAT’S RIGHT.****
  * ********PLAYER MUST HAVE PURE/INNOCENT SOUL TITTLE.****



****

  1. ********TITLES CAN’T BE SHARED AND CAN’T BE TRADED BY ALL MEANS.****



****

  1. ********SOUL LINK ONLY CAN BE DONE WITH ONE SOUL FOR ONCE IN FOREVER.****



****

  1. ********ABSOLUTE CONTRACT WILL OCCUR IF A PLAYER TOUCHING, ONE, ANOTHER PLAYER SEXUALLY IN BARE BY THEIR WILL OR NOT. THAT PLAYER HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY BY MAKING THEM AS THEIR SOUL PARTNER IF THEY STILL NOT HAVE A SOUL PARTNER. IF NOT, THAT PLAYER WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY BY GETTING PUNISHMENT EVEN IF THEY DENY IT.****



****

  1. ********ALL PLAYERS CAN POST A QUEST OR REQUEST IN BULLETIN BOARD OR MISSION BOARD WITHIN FORMAT:****


  * ********QUEST NAME [QUEST GIVER]****
  * ********LOCATION FOR THE QUEST****
  * ********TIME LIMIT IN HOUR/DAY/WEEK/MONTH****
  * ********QUEST DESCRIPTION****
  * ********QUEST REQUIREMENT TO COMPLETE****
  * ********QUEST REWARD****



****

  1. ********SAME-SEX MARRIAGE IS LEGAL AND THE MARRIAGE REQUIREMENT IS THE SAME AS THE DIFFERENT SEX MARRIAGE, WHICH IS:****


  * ********BOTH PLAYERS MUST PAY 100 GOLDA OR 1 GEM TO MARRY.****
  * ********BOTH PLAYERS MUST HAVE WEDDING RING.****
  * ********MARRIAGE CAN BE DONE BY EXCHANGING VOW AND EXCHANGING RING AND COMPLETED BY A KISS.****



****

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. My bad..  
> I don't really remember all of what I have to type for this chapter honestly. So I only type what I can remember..


End file.
